


Fire In My Loins

by mariposaeloie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harry is a Tease, Kink Negotiation, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Louis, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Harry, Versatile Harry, Versatile Liam, Versatile Niall, Versatile Zayn, Zayn-centric, core Ziall, prude Liam, versatile louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaeloie/pseuds/mariposaeloie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is Polyamourous and in a long distance relationship with Niall and Perrie. He goes to visit Niall with Louis and they meet Harry and Liam for the first time. Much naughtiness insued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I started that is beginning to accumulate dust in my drawers... I have many scene writen on paper and yet to be typed in. This is a work in progress. ._.  
> Unedited/Un-betaed. Please forgive my writing as my first language is not English and this was not edited or betaed... So yeah. ENJOY!

The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping and today Zayn was going to see Niall again! His lovely lovely Niall, with a big smile and Irish accent. It's been a bit less than a year since he last saw him. He was going on a two months vacation to Niall's secondary house in California. He felt on top of the world, even if he still looked like he would murder anyone who would dare to talk to him so early in the morning. Because Louis was a little shit, he skipped into Zayn's room, singing. Louis was bringing a tray full of deliciousness and a tea pot. He put it on Zayn bedside table before opening the curtains and dropping beside Zayn on the immense bed.

  * Good Morning Sunshine! Today's your big day! You are finally going to your long awaited trip with yours truly! chirped an overly hyper Louis.

  * Gnnnn... Fuck off... replied Zayn.

  * Thank you Louis for bringing me a beautifull meal and waking me at an appropriate time so I would not sleep through the day I nagged to you about for 3 months already. Why, you are welcome, dear Zayn.

  * Gnnnnn... Shut up and leave me alone, you twat...




Though Zayn looked grumpy, tired and out of it, he still sat up and started to eat his breakfast and drink his tea. He still looked perfect though, his hair all disheveled, his eyes puffy, his scruff perfectly trimmed and his lips poutting obscenly.

  * Wish t'was a blowjob that wake me up... mumbled Zayn, barely audible over his tea cup.

  * What's that?

  * I _said_ would've been better if it was more softly!

  * I thought I heard blowjob. What a shame I would've gladly suck you off if you asked nicely. said Louis with a smug smile.




Zayn went red almost instantly, his penis twitching at the thought of Louis' beautifull mouth on his cock. He was annoyed at him for being a little smug shit, but, still, Louis' skills in bed were ace and he was always eager for a good fuck.

  * Ughn... Please... said Zayn

  * Please what? replied Louis, his smirk getting bigger and more annoying.

  * Please less talking, more kissing...




Louis gaze went from Zayn's beautiffull soulfull eyes, to his perfect pink lips, angling himself ever so slightly toward Zayn.

  * Do we have the time though?

  * Urgh... Shut up and kiss me! said Zayn before launching himself at Louis, putting his hand behind his head, letting his mouth collapse with Louis', lips opened, breath ragged with want.




It took Louis by surprise, but he recovered quickly enough and started licking Zayn's lips before entering his mouth meeting his tongue and chasing it in a sweet tango. Louis' hand twitched with anticipation, starting to caress Zayn naked torso and neck all over. Zayn let a moan escape him, not yet woken up, but fully arroused and shaking with sweet desire. He broke the kiss, planting soft pecks before tugging at Louis' shirt insistant. Louis startled a laugh at how wreck Zayn was, clearly gone, his eyes heavy with lust, but still gave in to Zayn's desire, tossing his shirt somwhere at his back. He then planted himself on top of Zayn, looking into his eyes with a smile, not a smirk, just a content smile, before kissing him again. He pinched Zayn lips between his sharp teeths gently, then soothing them with his tongue. He then trailed Zayn's perfect jawline with soft kisses and sharp bitting, leaving Zayn breathless and so so so turned on. Louis' own member starting to grow uncomfortably in his trousers. Zayn's hand started to cup and massage Louis' godly ass. His mind doing a chant of : WANT WANT WANT! MORE! PLEASE! ASS! LIPS! . He bites his lips to keep himself from moaning too much, not wanting to give in to the arrogant brat that Louis is, but barely succeeding at containing his whines and moans.

 

Louis' hand cupped Zayn's member, feeling him up to see how much he was affecting him. He moved to the waistband of his underwear to pull it off, still mouthing along the darker boy's jaw and throath. When the whole thing was free of restrains, Louis pulled of off Zayn to open his own pants and push them to his knees, getting rid of his boxer in the same movement. He shuddered as the cold air hit his own erection. He trailed kisses down Zayn's torso to his bellybutton, pausing to nip just bellow it. Zayn's breath hitched, his mind going foggy from the sensations and the knowledge of what was coming. Louis gripped loosely Zayn's member in one hand and his own in his other before licking at his crown tentatively. The dark eyed boy breath hitched at the sensation, his eyes closed momentarily. Louis moved his hands slowly, kissing, sucking and licking alternatively at the other boy's lower half's head. He started to suck in earnest. He lift an hand to flick Zayn's erected nipple.

-You're a ngh... a little shit! breathe Zayn.

Louis chuckled around his lenght, sending waves of pleasure down Zayn's spine. He pulled off with a loud pop.

-Now, is that any way to talk to someone with your cock down their throats? he replied.

Zayn groaned. He sent Louis a murderous glance, to his amusement. He didn't let Zayn sulk for long. He quickly returned to sucking his delicious phallus. He moved in earnest. He wanted to pleasure Zayn. It turned him on so much, sucking penises and knowing his partner enjoyed themselves. He moved his mouth up and down and up and down over and over again, each time going lower until his mouth and troath felt so full. He sucked and licked all the while moving his head.

Zayn let his hands trailed in Louis hair, never pushing him, just gently hoding on to him. Wanting to look at him, he pushed his fringe off his forehead. Louis looked positively obscene like that. His thin lips were stretched. His eyes were glaze over with tears unsheded, making the blue in them so intense you could drown just looking at him. Zayn let out a whine at this sight. He was getting so close.

  * Louis! … Louis! Gonna! he cried out as his cum spilled in Louis' hungry mouth.

Louis swallowed most of it before coming to kiss a blissed out Zayn.

  * Ew! Gross! Wash your mouth before kissing me! Not everybody are perverts that enjoy the taste of their own sperm! Get off! he protested, pushing a laughing Louis away from him playfully.

 

  * So are you in a better mood, yet? Are you ready to go see your perfect, perfect Ni-a-a-all? Louis asked after calming down from his laughing fit.

  * Oh! Shut it! Zayn replied as he swat Louis' arm playfully.




He then moved from his bed, groaning and stretching. He started to his bathroom but stopped short. He turned around looking expectantly at Louis.

  * Well? he asked.

  * What?

  * Aren't you coming out of my bed too?

  * Nah, I'm good!

  * You asshole! Get out my bed and do your job!

  * Yes, your highness Malik.




Louis bounced of the bed and bowed. To which Zayn replied with a rude gesture from his bathroom door. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and took half an hour to make his hair perfect. Meanwhile, Louis made the last minute arrangements for their trip.

Zayn, finally, came out of his bathroom, his perfect tanned body barely hidden behind a towel. He scurried to his wardrobe. He looked at his clothes for a while, finally settling for a pair of sexy black skinny jeans and a cute black v-neck t-shirt, his green lantern underpants and plain black socks. He also grabbed a pair of sweatpants that he immediatly putted into his travel bag. He, then, dressed himself, shimmying into the skinnies and putting the rest fairly easily. When he was ready, he turned to Louis who was checking something on his phone. He started to feel impatient, bursting with energy and the constant buzzing knowledge that he will see his lover so soon. He wrapped his arms around himself, frowning, and started tapping his feet. Louis looked up from his phone, a small knowing smile on his lips. He whistled.

  * You ready, sexy pants? he asked.

  * Yes! Now move on please, Zayn replied as he rolled his eyes.




They hurried out of the house and into a car that brought them to the airport where Zayn's private plane was waiting for them. Zayn's whole body was thrumming. Soon, he kept saying himself, soon. He squirmed and bounced and ran, barely abe to contain himself. His face was split in half in a big goofy smile. Usually, he looked so cool, so aloof and bored, it was a rare sight to see him this carefree.

Louis acted annoyed, ticking his tongue, rolling his eyes, tapping his feet, but he was secretly to glad to see his friend ike this. He wasn't very credible in his annoyance, a smile always threatening to break his serious work face.

All of their luggages, except for their travel bags, were already in the plane. All that was missing for the take off was their signal and they would take off toward their destination and Niall. They went inside, took their seat and fastened their seatbelts for the take off. Once it was safe to do so, they unfastened their seatbelts. Zayn took off his skinny and putted on his sweatpants to be more confortable. They payed games, watched a movie and tried to nap for the duration. Zayn, however, couldn't concentrate on the same thing for too long. After what seemed like ages, they were to land soon. Zayn hurried up to the bathroom to put back on his skinny and came back to his seat.

As the plane landed, Zayn could barely contain himself. He was minutes away from seeing his love. His usual cool exterior barely holding up. As soon as he could, he busted out of the door and launched himself into Niall's open arms. For a minute, they forgot the rest of the world existed. They hold on to each other like their lives depended on it. Zayn breathed in the familiar boy scent. He smelled like sunshine and happiness and laughter.

Louis followed Zayn much more calmly with a playfull smirk pulling at his ips. He surveyed the scene for possible threats, force of habit. He caught sight of who he guesses was Niall's bodyguard. The guy was broad, sturdy, all muscle, but he had an air of innocence and puppy eyes. He looked stiff and made of wood. Louis' smile widened : he looked so serious, getting him to loosen up would be fun. And if loosening him up was impossible, flustering him could be as fun too, maybe teasing him. Oh, his stay suddenly promised to be much more fun. He climbed off the stairs and went by Zayn's side. He offered the mystery bodyguard and Niall a curt polite nod and a hand to shake.

  * Hi! I'm Louis Tomlinson. I am master Malik's head of security. I am accompanying him thorough his stay. I will ensure his safety here. Pleasure to meet you, mister Horan I suppose? he said to the blond guy while shaking his hand.




Zayn blinked, baffled, before he cracked up. He laughed so hard his sides hurts. Louis Tomlinson acting all proper and professionnal was a weird sight. Sure, Louis was the best, but he was serious only one in two occasions : if something really serious was going on or if he was joking around.

Niall was slightly dumbfounded at Zayn's reaction. He, however, joined. He couldn't resist laughing when his mate was. His cackling laughter boomed to join the beautifull sound of Zayn's. Louis looked unimpressed. He looked at Zayn with a pout.

  * Yah, mate! I'm Niall and this silent bloke there is Liam. Me own head of security. For all security related thingy just talk to him. I don't really care, finally said Niall.

  * You had to go and ruin it! I prefer Niall! He is my new favorite person! I don't need you anymore, Louis exclaimed.




He swated Zayn's shoulder with a crossed expression. Zayn's uncontrolable fit of laughter doubled after that. He was folding unto himself, holding on to his belly, joy radiating from him.

Liam, however looked totally out of his depth. He was shuffling on his feet, his hands clasped behind his back. Louis turned to him with a small smile.

  * I'm guessing you are Liam? Nice to meet you. Now, I am sure those love birds have a lot of catch up to do and I am knackered. Also, I need to discuss some details with you. So, why don't we get going mate? he said to Liam.

  * Um... Yeah, just follow me this way, Liam answered.




He extended an arm towards a secure looking limousine. The only car in the airport really. The boys moved to it, Zayn and Niall attached to the hips and Louis and Liam leading the way. Liam opened Niall's door for him, as one would expect. Louis, however, moved directly to the door he guessed was his, the passenger seat. Liam furrowed his brows at this but stayed silent. He kept the door opened for Zayn. The back haired boy just followed Niall through the open door, a pleased smile on his lips. Liam closed the door and took the driver's seat. He started up the engine and they were on their merry way.

Niall looked into his love's soulfull eyes, taking in the fact that he was finaly by his side after so long appart. They stared at each other, searching for what had changed, what hasn't, for signs this was but a dream. They inched their hands closer slowly as if afraid to break the peacefull moment. When they touched, the intertwined their fingers together naturally. They shared a small private smile. Their bodies moved as one, slowly closing in, without breaking their eye contact. This moment was magical it seemed, fixed in time. They were merely inches appart now. Their hearts picked up, cheeks flaming up, breath hitching. The air was heavy, charged with all the love, affection and desire between them.

  * Hi... whispered Zayn.

  * Hi, answered Niall, beaming.

  * Missed you.

  * Missed you more, mumble the blond one.

  * Impossible, responded Zayn, glowing at his love's proximity.




They closed the remaining distance, kissing sweetly, unhurried. They wanted to savor their moment, trapped in their bubble without anyone with them. They pecked repeatedly, keeping it innocent. There would be enough time for more later. For now, they just wanted to bask in each other's presences. Zayn's thumb was caressing Niall's knuckle. They both had soft smiles on their faces and stars in their eyes. They may have grown up together but they never tired of each other. A soft giggle escaped Niall's mouth.

  * What's so funny, love? asked Zayn.

  * Nothing. Just happy, Niall answered.




Zayn joined on the giggle. At this moment, life was perfect.

  * Your bodyguard's a number, ain't he? asked Niall.

  * Oh yes! Zayn answered, but he is good at his job. Though that's not the only thing he is good at.




He winked at that. Niall cackled.

  * Well, have you seen his lips? And his cheekbones? And his ass? God, his ass. Best fucking ass it the world. I would 100% reccommend it anyday! I don't know about his personnality though. A bit too ironic if you ask me, continued Zayn.




Niall was laughing so hard by then he threw himself back, kicking his feet and clenching his belly. It was endearing, really. Zayn couldn't school his expression even if he tried. His smile was taking over his whole fae. He launched himself at the laughing mess. He tickled his sides and kissed him all over his pretty face. Niall laugher tripled. He squirmed, trying to get away.

  * STOP! STOP! STOP! I surrender! cried Niall, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.




Zayn stopped immediatly. As he peered down at Niall, his breath hitched. The boy looked sinfull : his shirt was rumpled and showed a strip of skin from struggling, his eyes were glazy, his cheeks red with faint tear tracks, his breath ragged and a soft smile sprawled against his features. Zayn couldn't help himself. He kissed him heatedly.

  * I love you, he said.

  * Me too, answered Niall, beaming.




They snogged some more, hugging fiercely, sprawled in the back of the car. Much too soon, the car reached their destination. A soft knock agaisnt the door startled them out of their bubble. Not even waiting for an answer, the door opened violently.

  * You better be decent!! screamed Louis at them as he opened the door.




A scandalized looking Liam was just behind him, his hand still up in a soft fist as if to knock. The shock was visible all over his face.

  * Oh, piss off, will you, Lou? grumbled Zayn, not happy to have been disturbed.




Another fit of laughter attacked Niall. Louis decided he liked the bloke.

  * Chop chop! Things to do, sleep to retrieve, people to meet! Come on, Zaynie, out with ya! You can fuck plenty as soon as we get in, said Louis.




Zayn groaned, but scruffed off anyway. Niall and him succeeded in scrambling out of the car. They paused at the front step, taking in the sight of this beautifull countryside vacation house were they would stay for a while. Their hands claspsed together automaticly. As soon as they got inside the treshold, their nostrils flared detecting a most delicious smell. Niall let out a moan, tucking Zayn toward the kitchen. When they entered, Zayn noticed a tall curly men. This guy was a funny mix of rugged and feminine. He wore a pink bow and a pick apron and long hair, but he was broad and clearly working out with define muscles. He was facing away from them, moving his little pert bum to something in his head and he was singing softly to himself.

  * Hazza! Me man! It smells so good! Is it ready? What is it? Gimme some! I'm hungry! Can I have some? exclaimed an over excited Niall.




He made way to the pots, greedy hands inching toward to heavenly smelling food. Harry startled and turned to Niall. He tutted, unimpressed.

  * It's not ready yet. But there is some cookies for you, you impatient menace, answered Harry.




Niall didn't hesitate as he launched himself at Harry, planting a loud smack to Harry's cheek.

  * Thank you! I love you! You are an angel! he said before he started to look for the snack.




Zayn observed the whole exchange from the doorway, arms crossed and smile wide in amusement. As Niall searched for his food, Harry sighed. He then turned to Zayn, just noticing the silent men. He wiped his hands on his apron before he crossed the kitchen, smile warm and hand extended.

  * Hi! I'm Harry! I'm Niall's cook! You must be Zayn! I'm so happy to finally meet you! Niall was unsufferable, getting all over the place because you were coming! he declared in a slow deep drawl.

  * Hi! Yes, I am Zayn. Sorry this useless person didn't introduce us, he said pointing at Niall while shaking Harry's hand. I'm glad too meet you too.

  * Hey!! protested Niall his face turning redder.




He pouted, his cookies in hand, munching at them with a small frown.

  * Aw, babe! Don't pout. It's ok to forget normal social ettiquette in face of such good smelling food. I love you nonetheless, said Zayn as he wrapped his arms around Niall's middle from behind him.




Niall fake pouted come more, still stuffing his face with the delicious cookies.

Zayn hooked his chin on his shoulder and rocked them gently from side to side. He kissed Niall's neck and cheek and petted his belly softly since Niall wasn't posing any resistance.

  * I'm sorry I teased you. I love you, babe. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, Niall. Please stop putting, love, whispered Zayn agaisns his ear.




Niall shuddered at that and his breath hitched. His cheek burned redder. His lips twitched, fighting a smile. He exagerated a sigh.

  * I _suppose_ I can forgive you, he mumbled. You have to make it up to me though!




He ponctuated what he said with a wriggled of his hips, pressing his ass further into Zayn's crotch.

  * Yeah? he breathed.

  * Yeah, answered Niall, suddenly forgetting all about his cookies and Harry's presence.




The curly men had returned to his pots a while ago. He, however, had a dreamy smie on his face, he loved to see the couple interact, obviously in love with each other.

  * Bring me to your bed then, whispered Zayn right against the blue eyed guy.




Niall untangled himself, a part of him sad at the lost of the warm body pressed against himself, another part of him excited from what was to come. He grabbed the other man's hand. They ran through the house, giggling ike children. They tumbled along and stopped every now and then to steal kisses. Niall stopped abruptly in front of a door and pushed Zayn against it. He pushed a knee in between his lover's legs, pressing into him, and kissed his throat heatedly. He grinded against his leg, all of his thoughts foggy by the pure desire trumming in his veins. He let out a high pitched moan and rested his head on Zayn's shoulder, willing himself to calm down.

Zayn, himself, was slowly trailing his hands up and down Niall's sides. He sighed at Niall sweet smell. His hips were moving in small circles, too turned on to not move at all, but sensing Niall needed a moment. He planted a kiss on top of his head before he pulled his chin to look into his eyes.

  * You ok there, Nialler? he asked.

  * Yeah... Yeah... Just... it's so much... I missed you, Niall answered.




He dropped his head back on Zayn shoulder, a loud sigh escaping his lips. He snaked his arms around Zayn, pulling him impossibly closer. He was overcome with emotion, the realisation that he was in his love's arms finally dawning upon him. They savored the cuddle for a few minutes before Niall pushed himself off. He looked down at his feet, a blush creeping on his cheeks. He tugged Zayn's hand before pointing to a room two doors down. He cleared his throat.

  * Hum... My room's over there, he mumbled while playing with Zayn's finger, clearly embarrassed.

  * Yeah? Wanna go there love? Zayn asked, kissing softly at Niall's head.

  * Mmmhmm, breathed out the blond one.




He wrapped his hand in the handsome dark haired lad and start to the door. He pushed it open and dragged Zayn inside. He twirled his arms open to show the room before looking at his feet and pulling at his t-shirt.

Zayn walked to him, crowding in his space. His erection had calmed down a bit but he still very much desire him. He putted both of his hands on Niall's cheek and got him to look into his eyes. They stared at each other longingly before Zayn gave in and kissed Niall sweetly. He revelled in the soft feeling of Niall's lips agaisnt his own, moving ever so sightly in sync. He pulled the blue eyed bottom lips between his own, sucking at it before he opened his mouth. He let out his tongue, tracing the beautifull shape of his mate lips. He felt another tongue coming out to meet his own not long after. He inhaled roughly before sighing loudly, he was content. He pulled himself even more closely to Niall. He pressed his tongue inside the greedy mouth and licked at it eagerly. He was suddenly overcome with a sens of urgency and passion. He slided a leg against the growing groin of his partner. Their movements started to become more erractic. Zayn moved his hands from Niall cheeks to his lovely bum before squeezing them and massaging the flesh, pulling a pleased groan out of Niall.

Niall started to feel impatient and moved backward toward his bed. It was a very difficult task as he didn't detached his lips from Zayn's. They almost fell once or twice, but they did survive the trip without actually falling on the floor. When they did crash, it was because Niall's knees hit the matress. They collapse gracelessly and Zayn's elbowed Niall right in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. They giggled at their ridiculousness for a while before they catched each other's eyes and forgot everything else existed. They resumed kissing sloppily. They ended up with spit all over their faces, but twinkles in their eyes and not a care that it was kinda gross.

Zayn crawled on the bed because he was starting to fall over since their positions were anything but ideal. He beckoned Niall over, a playfull smirk on his lips. He pulled at his own shirt before throwing it on the floor. He bit his lips and eyed his sweetheart with hopefull lust. He played with the waistband of his trousers mindlessly, sometimes cupping his buldge while devouring with his eyes his beloved. He could never tired of seeing him undress.

Niall blushed a deep red as he grabbed the end of his jumper. He could never understand how this godly creature could possibly love him so much. He was better looking than average, yes, but he was also loud and very much silly. He was aware that the fact that Zayn loved him at all was kind of a miracle. He chucked his jumper on the floor and wrapped his arms at his middle, always a bit shy to show his body off.

Zayn put an hand on his cheek, stroking his thumb over his cheek bone. He couldn't believe this angel loved him as much as he did. He knew Niall couldn't believe it either and that he was insecure behind his boasting and large personnality. That is why he scooped up closer to him and left fluttering kisses all over his face to make him giggle.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

I don't know if anybody is gonna read this as I pretty much abandoned writing this for a year or so.

I am not going to go into details, but I am just gonna say it's been an eventful year and many things happened.

Plus, since Zayn left the band and he is the main protagonist, it has been a bit hard to continue writing this story.

ANYWAY!

I will resume writing. But I am unsatisfied with the way it is written so I am going to rewrite it entirely.

I am going to leave this up, but I am going to post the rest in one shot when it is ready.

It is not going to be any time soon so sorry if someone was waiting for an update.

I love all of you!

Sorry I am the worst!

Also, if someone wants to it me up on tumblr and beta for me or motivate me my user name is bluemariposa.


End file.
